Wild CC
by lightmylumiere
Summary: CC takes Gracie's Girl Scout troop camping and encounters so many things. slight language, but what can you expect from CC?
1. Chapter 1

*What do these words bring to mind: Wilderness CC? only uncontrollable humor! So here's how the amazing spree works, you read, then review, and I sit on the couch watching the Nanny. How does that sound? I'd say fabulous.

Thanks!*

Camping CC

"Nanny Fine!" Maxwell called from the bottom of the stairs. "Nanny Fine, come down here! Gracie's troop is waiting for you!" CC sat on the couch, rolling her eyes as she looked at the little girls in the khaki uniforms and red scarves.

Fran came down in a fluffy white robe and slippers. She was coughing uncontrollably, walking slowly toward Maxwell. 'Good morning, Mr. Sheffield.' She mouthed silently.

"Nanny Fine, you look sick as a dog."

She nodded before she had another coughing fit.

"But Grace's troop was looking forward to going camping this weekend."

Nanny Fine stood there and gazed into the distance. As soon as her eyes were fixed upon the blonde woman with her hands wrapped around a green coffee cup. Fran smiled and pointed at CC over and over again. Gracie tried to scream, but another girl went first.

"Daddy, don't make me!"

"Mr. Sheffield, how could you make us do such a thing!"

"Mrs. Sheffield, you can't be sick! We need you to take us camping!"

"That's not my mom, Madison, you know that."

"Gracie, does it really matter who takes you camping?" Maxwell smiled at his daughter. "All that matters is that you're going." He kissed her on the cheek and sent her to the door.

"Madison, this is the nightmare I was talking about."

…

CC pulled the wagon up to the tiny side by the building. _Telahi._ "What the _hell _is Telahi?"

"CC, you can't curse. It's a Girl Scout camp."

"Alright, fine. How about you guys go start and build a fire?"

Madison, Gracie, and Leah exchanged looks while Taylor, Renee and Beth all rolled their eyes. "Miss Babcock, we're seven."

"And…?"

"We need help from an adult to even light a match."

"Great. Well, what do you want me to do?"

"Don't _you _know how to start a fire?"

CC bit her lip. "What do I look like, a boy scout?"

Beth snickered and muttered. "Not far from one."

"Fine, I'll start a fire. Can any of you guys cook?"

"I can make a PB and J!"

"I can order pizza!"

"I can make cereal!"

"I can call for Niles!"

CC rolled her eyes again. "Okay, no, no," she paused and thought about Gracie's statement. "No! I mean real food."

"Like what?"

"Steak, pasta… something!" they rolled their eyes and stepped to the fire.

…

"Well, you've burnt your pizzas God knows how many times… how about eating this crap you guys made?" CC held out the plates containing the blackened cheesy rolls.

"I'm starving. I could eat a horse."

"CC, is there anything more appetizing?"

"Gracie, you know good and well that you cook it you eat it."

"Well we set everything up and you cooked."

"_You _girls are the scouts not _me._"

They tried to chew into the solid blocks of coal-blackened bricks. "CC, these are rocks!"

"Not that _Fran _could have cooked any better." CC muttered under her breath. Wearing her beige business suit was probably what was killing her. Why hadn't she packed anything else? "Come on, we have to start on the big fire tonight."

…

Gracie watched as the marshmallows were thrown on the ground. Nobody minded it, but they would later. She knew it.

"CC, shouldn't we clean that up?"

"No, it's nature for crying out loud. The marshmallows will decompose in a week or so."

"A week?"

"Yeah, or so… maybe a year or it might even kill an animal. But who cares?"

Gracie shrugged and ran back to the tent. At about midnight, Gracie and Madison sat in a bunk in their sleeping bags, and they heard a rustling noise. Suddenly out of the blue, popped a furry head into the tent slot. If you looked passed the goggles and into the foam-covered mouth you wouldn't know what it was…

"RACOON!"

The girls all ran into a screaming frenzy. CC ran in, exhausted. "Shut up, you guys. You should be asleep, ALL of you should."

Renee moaned, "yes miss Hannigan."

"Stop pushing my buttons, girls…"

And she left it at that, praying for the next day.

*Tell me how it was and if you had any wacky camp experiences I could toss in.*


	2. Chapter 2

*Hehe, it's Sunday! Back to the woods for round two of CC's wild time as Girl Scout mom!

Review so that I can… live maybe?

I don't own the Nanny, only my revival.*

Animal

Taylor woke up from her nightmare, very shaken. "Gracie, I had a _really _bad dream last night."

Gracie shrugged, then answered. "Was it about CC?"

"Does that surprise you?"

The other girls were surrounding the fire. "Join the club."

Renee and Beth welcomed Taylor to their log. Gracie sat back down with Madison and Leah around the stone circle surrounding the fire. CC ran in in a marshmallow-trimmed overcoat. "Well, thank you very much girls, those marshmallows last night will _never _come out of my suede coat."

"Who wears a suede coat camping?" Leah asked, as the group broke out into hysterical laughing.

"I do, little girl."

"My name's Leah."

"Yeah, yeah… whatever."

Taylor continued to run her rock across her newly located stick. Renee held the other end, and Beth rolled her eyes at the ignorant woman.

"Do you know any of our names?'" Leah asked, poking the coals (Still not burning.)

"Of course, Gracie, I know all of you."

"CC, I'm over here." Gracie said from behind a bush, a pile of kindling in her arms.

"Not, not now Maggie."

Of course, now everyone rolled their eyes.

"So what are we having for breakfast?"

"We?"

"What are you fixing me?" CC asked.

"Niles isn't here, I can't cook at all. None of us can."

"And why the _hell _can't you?"

"CC, when you curse at us, it makes us all sad."

"And is that supposed to make me feel something?"

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Miss Babcock, all of our food is in the cooler. Can you go get us some?"

"Wait, what was supposed to be in the cooler?"

"All of our food for the weekend?"

"I didn't know that…"

"CC, what is this in the cooler?" Gracie held up a bottle of wine out of the cooler.

"You girls probably don't even know what that is."

"I bet I do."

"I want to meet daddy in the parking lot, I called him last night!" Taylor ran to the parking lot, CC following the running girls.

…

CC stared at the empty parking lot. "Our car is gone."

"Daddy never came."

"Someone hijacked my car."

"We're never getting out."

"Someone stole my DAMN CAR!"

The girls broke into tears. CC took a swig from the bottle tucked in her purse. Green eyes bulged out of the bush, and a grunting came from the distance.

*What on Earth? Yes, that is a cliffhanger. What's next? Guess.*


	3. Chapter 3

*I've been in cognito working on an original story the past few days, and thanks for the comments! Here we start with the animal…*

Extra

Out of the bush walked a furry headed animal, black untamed fuzz in a dome on their head. It was clearly a human, in a shredded coat and sheath. It didn't growl or make funny noises, and then it spoke. "Well some fun you guys must be having!"

Nanny Fine.

The girls squealed and giggled, surrounding her and giving her a big bear hug. CC took a swig out of her purse.

"Miss Babcock, no drinking on a scouting trip."

She removed her lips from the bottle. She looked for a car, but there was nothing. "Where is the limo?"

"I've been here all night, got mugged when I arrived."

"SOME girl scout camp, muggings, hijacking cars… savages."

"Says she drinking vanilla extract out of a flask in her bag." Taylor muttered, the other girls (Fran included) shrieking with laughter.

"Well, little girls, you now have Nanny Fine to watch you. Goodbye."

"Miss Babcock…" Renee babbled, walking up to her. "We would all like you to leave, but this is a scouting affair. We need you to stay, sadly, until we get rescued. And Mrs. Sheffield needs clothes."

"For the last time, Renee, she's my nanny, not my mother, and besides, CC's clothes would swallow her whole. After all, she is… _bigger._"

CC, aghast by the little girl's reaction said "Fine, but what reason do I have to stay?"

"Daddy likes adventure people."

CC pulled Nanny Fine and the girls back to the tent, her plotting her honeymoon, Fran gazing at the moon.

*Bad ending, I know, but I will write more. I promise.*


	4. Chapter 4

*This chapter is a rough chapter that I wrote listening to Les Miz, which if you're reading this, you probably know. Reviews are like hats, no matter what they have they can make your life more interesting!*

On My Own

Renee and Taylor ran through the bushes, little arms full of firewood. Leah and Madison scuttled behind them, leaves and berries on the branches in their arms. Gracie and Beth sat on either side of CC, waiting as Fran changed into one of CC's pantsuits.

"I can't believe of all things _she's _here with us."

"I agree, Beth."

"This is just like Lord of the Flies."

"Lord of the what?"

"Lord of the Flies, it's really good."

"What reading level is that?"

"10th."

"And what's it about?"

"Little boys stranded on an island who brutally kill each other."

Gracie kept a straight face, dying to scream and run away. But she, very calmly said. "I don't think my therapist would approve of that."

Fran walked out, not honestly swallowed by CC's garb. The black only made her seem smaller, and the greatly resourceful Madison tied a piece of a vine around her waist as a belt. "Thank you." Fran said, surprised at the 6 year old.

Leah danced around the recently lit fire, courtesy of CC's lighter. Of course, after lighting their lint rolls, she set one of her cigarettes ablaze, offering one to the refusing Fran. The other girls rolled their eyes, acting more like adults than the adults themselves. "This is insane. I feel like the Ralph of this."

"The who?"

"I've got the entire cast laid out. CC is Jack, Fran is the naval officer, Gracie is Simon—"

"I hope you will shut up about that silly book." CC said, huffing away on her cigarette, leaning against a tree.

"It taught me about mutany."

"And if any of you try to pull it I'll—" she leaned into the tree, her smoking stick catching on the tree.

All the girls screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

*Wow, I haven't written this story in AGES. Well, not ages, but you know what I mean. This is probably going to be a longer chapter, and possibly the last one! Man, I feel guilty!

Oh well, if you hear broadway references don't be creeped out, I'm listening to Broadway stuff on Youtube, so expect a few Sweeney Todd references and Wicked, maybe a few Harry Potter, my Youtube is jammed with special stuff… just count on this being a _special_ chapter, not that the other chapters weren't special.

Reviews are like playlists, you want to hear them over and over again! So, review please.*

Beast becomes a Beauty (And vice versa)

Weeks passed. CC stood by the fire, doing just about nothing. Beth and Taylor and Renee kind of cliqued off, setting up and cleaning and finding food. Gracie and Madison and Leah cooked and cleaned up left over food. Fran sought over what everyone did, and by late in the evenings told CC to go and do something important.

"You know, Miss Fine, I would really like it if you would lay off my case. We've been out here for almost a month! And nobody's found us! Damn you, trying to find a 'remote location'."

"It was a requirement; we have very important girls here! We didn't want a millionaire-napper on the loose!"

"You're right; 6 year olds are totally valuable." CC mocked. "Look we've been here for forever! Just call in for Mr. Sheffield!"

"CC, you know I can't do that!" CC lit another cigarette and huffed. "Wait, where did you get more cigarettes? You should have been out last week!"

"I'll walk _anywhere_ to get me some more, Nanny Fine, never doubt the Bitch of Broadway."

"Where? How far away?"

"Twelve miles up the road, there's a big gas station. HUGE, I mean. It has lines and lines of candies, and other foods and—"

"Does it have a phone?" Fran asked ravenously.

"Of course it has a phone! What kind of gas station doesn't?"

Fran squealed with delight. She rallied up the girls with just one squeal, and they all started mumbling questions. "Girls, Girls! I have great news! We're being saved!"

"Darn, I was planning a caniballistic attack!" Leah said.

"Leah, I'll find you a therapist later—but it's 12 miles up the road to a gas station with a phone!" The girls squealed, grabbed their stuff and started to walk up the road like they were told to.

…

The next day, they were finally at the gas station. Beth and Taylor pretty much passed out at the sight of the phone: thinking of the miracle that CC, of all people, led them to. Renee and Leah dropped their spears, that they had made out of wood with help from Madison and her Lord of the Flies mentality. Gracie and Leah hugged Fran, who had broken her heels and was swallowed by CC's baggy ruined clothes. Madison clutched her book and went aisle by aisle looking for a notebook.

Fran rang for the Sheffield house. "Hello, Mr. Sheffield?... Unhuh… Yeah… We _just _found out there was a phone at a nearby gas station… please, Mr. Sheffield, please?... Could you get us, please?... it's been a month, we're starving!... and there's another thing… you and CC—… I don't care if you want to you are going to!... _whoa,_ buddy, not like that!... that's better… just hurry along I think we all want to get out of CC's clothes… no, they aren't all in _one_ thing of CC's clothes… just hurry along will you?"

Gracie walked up to Madison, who had a red spiral-bound notebook in her fists, pencils in the other. She sat down at the Burger King table, writing away. "Madison, what are you writing?"

"What? Our story is golden! If I couldn't be published for this…" she never looked up, never even put down her pencils. She flipped the pages so quickly, Gracie couldn't believe she was writing.

"You wouldn't use our real names or your Lord of the Flies references, would you?"

"No, you're Opal. Taylor is Lacey, Renee is Christine, Beth is Jenny, Leah is Bridgette, Fran is Barbra, of course, and CC is… well, I'm not going to say _it _aloud."

"What are you then?"

"Genevieve Lorone." Madison said, undoubtedly. She was on, what, page 40 before she even looked up at Gracie. "Okay, I'm done for now… isn't your father coming to get us?"

"Any minute now, Madison."

"Well, then what are we doing sitting _here_? Let's go see who he thanks!"

…

Mr. Sheffield walked into the gas station, very briskly. He ran up to find Miss Fine swallowed in CC's safari gear, CC in a pair of cutoff slacks and a ruined white blouse, cut off at the bottom rim. The girls were all pretty well dressed, yet had something grungy about them. Mr. Sheffield ran up to hug Miss Fine. "Nanny Fine, thank you for saving my daughter."

"Nothing to it, but they wouldn't have lived if it weren't for _CC_." Fran said, calmly. He waltzed over to CC, swooped her down and kissed her on the cheek.

"You, me dinner tonight at 6. Don't be late, CC Babcock."

They all walked away. Nothing was left to be said.

And as the evenings went by, Madison continued to write the rest of her book on her camp survival. The next year, a


End file.
